Switchgear is disposed in an electric power system as power-receiving and power-distributing equipment for receiving electric power generated in and sent from a power plant and for distributing it to the load side. High current runs in the switchgear, which makes the current conducting area fairly hot during the use, thus the switchgear must have a cooling capacity.
Patent literature 1 states switchgear having a cooling capacity. In the patent literature 1, cooling performance is enhanced by providing resin-made or metal-made fins to a resin layer covering the switchgear.